Abby Gets Sick
by flutegirl17
Summary: Abby faints. Sorry. Im new to writing fanfic. This is my first story. Hope you enjoy. ?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. I'm brand new to writing fanfiction and this is my first fic. Please read and review, but dont be too harsh, ok? Sorry if its bad. Lol. Enjoy?

Abby had not been feeling well lately and didn't know why or what was wrong. She always felt lightheaded and faint and weak and had almost passed out once or twice. Of course she couldn't tell anyone this though because she didn't want anyone to worry; especially Gibbs. She hated when people expressed concern for her and the bad kind of attention like that. Plus. Gibbs would be mad that she hadn't told him in the first place, so she'd just suffer through it. Maybe she could talk to Ducky without Gibbs finding out…unlikely. And if she told anyone else on the team they would worry so she'd let it drop.

One day a few weeks after she'd been feeling this way she came into work and was feeling especially awful. She tried to avoid the team, but of course Tony being Tony grabbed her arm while giving her a big grin and dragging her into the bullpen.

"Abby! How goes it in the land of Ms. Scuito?" Tony asked

But she couldn't answer due to the fact that the sudden change in direction and everything when Tony grabbed her caused her world to spin and blackness to edge her eyes. Tony's hold on her arm tightened and Abby knew that if he hadn't been holding her arm she would've been lost to the world of unconsciousness.

"Abby? Abby? Are you alright?" McGee asked with concern "You're really pale."

"Oh Timmy, I'm always pale, you know that" she tried to laugh the whole thing off

But she knew that Tony was watching her out and she knew he knew that she had almost passed out just now. If she didn't play her cards just right, she was going to have Gibbs on her tail in 10 minutes tops.

"Tony. Could you lighten your hold a bit? If I didn't know better, I would think you're trying to hold me up or something. Jeez. Let me go do my job." Abby whined.

Tony let go of Abby's arm all the while giving her a look as she went down to her office. After Abby had gone Tony turned towards McGee and Ziva and expressed a thought he knew they were all thinking

"Somethings wrong with Abby."

"What do you mean somethings wrong with Abby, DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded sweeping into the room.

"Nothing boss."

"DiNozzo. If you're hiding something from me…" he let the threat dangle there.

"I'm not boss. I swear. Right, Ziva? McGee?" he asked them

"Right." They agreed.

"Ok then. Back to work. We've got a dead sailor in Quantico." Gibbs barked.

Down in the lab, Abby was having real difficulty and knew Gibbs and Tony were going to be down there in a second to get the results from the tire tracks they got from the scene of the crime. But maybe, just maybe it was time to let them in on her problem…maybe.

Not ten minutes later Tony and Gibbs came striding in asking for the tire print results. Abby turned around and Tony and Gibbs took one look at her and knew something was wrong. Seriously.

"Abby! Whats wrong?" Tony asked

"Abbs." Gibbs said

Abby heard someone walk in and turned to see Tony and Gibbs. _"Gibbs is going to kill me. And Tony will probably try…"_ were Abbys last thoughts before the darkness overtook her

Tony and Gibbs watched in slow motion as Abby collapsed, but thanks to their phenomenal traing and reflexes they both lunged for her. Tony got to her first and scooped her up into his arms.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Thanks for the nice reviews. I really hope you are enjoying this. I hope this chapter isn't too boring or rambling or anything. Please continue to review. And if you have any suggestions. Feel free to tell me. :)

Tony and Gibbs watched in slow motion as Abby collapsed, but thanks to their phenomenal training and reflexes they both lunged for her. Gibbs grabbed the quickly sagging Abby around the waist and scooped her up into his arms as Tony made sure he had her. Then Abby surprised them both by slightly regaining consciousness

"Pt me down 'Ibbs. M'fine. I c'walk." She slurred.

"Bullshit Abby. I'm not playing your game, we're going to see Ducky. Now." Gibbs growled as he attempted to carry her out of her lab with Tony in the lead to the elevator.

Abby started struggling and if it hadn't have been for Tony, she would have gone crashing to the ground, but between Tony and Gibbs they were able to lower the ever so struggling girl to the ground slowly.

"Abby!" Tony cried "Stop it!"

"Abs. I'm not kidding." Gibbs said in a menacing voice.

"Look. I don't need to go see Ducky. It's low blood sugar. I haven't eaten in a while. I promise. I'm fine now. Ok? Please, Gibbs?" Abby complained.

Tony and Gibbs exchanged a long look and then each took turns in assessing Abbys condition before they agreed that fine, she didn't have to go see Ducky, but she had to come up to the bullpen and rest. Abby was mad at herself for having passed out in front of both of them but was grateful she convinced them she was ok. She decided then, though, that she needed to talk to Gibbs. So as they entered the elevator to go back up to the bullpen, she said, turning to Tony "I left my sweater. The black one? Will you get it please?"

"No problem Abby" he said with a smile "I'll meet ya'll back in the bullpen."

As the doors closed and the elevator started moving, Gibbs pushed the emergency stop button and the lift froze.

"Talk to me Abs" Gibbs said softly, his eyes full of concern.

"Ok. Well. I haven't felt very well lately, and I didn't want to tell anyone because you know I don't like that kind of attention, and people to worry about and everything and so-"

"Abby. Slow down. Why didn't you come to me? You should've come to me."

"I know, Gibbs. I know. I just. Ugh. I don't know. But I mean. I'm fine. I only feel awful upon occasion. Please don't make me go see a doctor or anything like that. I think its just the flu. Gibbs. Pleaasee."

Gibbs gave her a long scrutinizing stare and then said "Ok. I won't. This time. If this happens again. Or even close or you start feeling bad you tell me. Me. Do we understand each other?"

Abby sighed with relief. "We understand each other." She said.

Gibbs started the lift back up and they entered the bullpen.

"Abby!" McGee greeted with surprise. "Are you..? I mean. What are you doing here?" He gave a nervous glance in the direction of his boss.

"You look better than earlier, Abby. I trust you are feeling better, yes?" Ziva inquired.

"I am-" Abby started to say but was interrupted by Tony saying "She's going to hang with us for a while. Is that ok Probie?"

"Of course it is." McGee answered somewhat irritated

"Ok. Enough chit chat! Back to work!" Gibbs commanded

The rest of the day went by without ordeal and so did the next couple of weeks. Gibbs was convinced now that Abby had had the flu. People pass out from that, right? Right. And honestly, Abby was feeling better than she had. Until one day a month or so later she came to work most terribly sick. No one noticed because she covered it up so well, but she was not doing well and was rapidly going downhill. She was in the garage looking for evidence in a car brought in and the team came down to check her progress. She was leaning inside the trunk when they arrived and Gibbs stepped up behind her.

"What do ya got Abby?" he asked briskly like always.

She jerked her head out of the trunk and stumbled as her world swayed.

"Whoa. Easy." Gibbs muttered as he grabbed her waist to steady her, concern in his eyes.

The other members of the team didn't seem to notice as they were arguing with DiNozzo about some comment her had made.

"DiNozzo. David. McGee. I'm going to take a look at some of the results Abby got in her lab. Go back upstairs and continue searching for things. Oh. And take the stairs." Gibbs commanded

They looked puzzled but agreed.

Gibbs still had his arm around Abby's waist as he guided her to the elevator after the rest of the team was gone.

Once they were inside, he leaned her up against the back wall. "Abby?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"Gibbs…" she moaned as she sagged into his side semi conscious.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Gibbs…" she moaned as she sagged into his side, semiconscious

"Dammit Abby! I told you to tell me if you started feeling bad again!" Gibbs growled as he supported her from around the waist.

"It just happened today…" She said very faintly

Gibbs saw that she was fading fast and decided the scolding could be saved for later. He hoped she lasted until they got down to Ducky. Finally the elevator dinged and they were at autopsy. Gibbs made to walk Abby out but she started to fall forward. He quickly grabbed her up and strode through the doors into autopsy.

"Jethro. What can I-? Good Lord! What is the matter with Abigail?!" Ducky exclaimed when we saw the limp form Gibbs was holding.

"I don't know Duck. She fainted. She also did a month or so ago, but swore it was because she hadn't eaten. I should've brought her in. Dammit Duck! This is my fault"

"Jethro. It is not. But let us not worry about that right now. We need to take care of Abigail, yes?"

"Right. Of course."

Ducky started his examination of Abby and was part of the way through when she regained consciousness.

"Abigail, dear. How are you feeling?" Ducky asked gently

Abby took a second to realize where she was and to remember what happened. As soon as she did she met Gibbs' penetrating stare and knew she was in trouble later.

"I feel fine now Ducky" she said even as she felt nauseous and dizzy. She attempted to sit up and almost passed out again.

"Abby." Gibbs growled as he grabbed her. "Ducky. Do something. Can't you?"

"Gonna…throw…up" she moaned and with that turned her head to the side and upchucked.

"Abigail. Tell me whats bothering you." Ducky inquired.

"Dizzy. Tired. Nauseous. Weak. Cold." She said weakly

"And how long as this been going on?"

"A couple times a month."

Ducky turned towards Gibbs as he said "Jethro. Will you please excuse us for a minute? I need to talk to Abigail privately."

Gibbs looked as though he was about to fight but then gave Ducky and stepped outside.

"Abigail." Ducky asked ever so gently. "I need you to answer this question honestly, and don't be embarrassed. When was the last time you had your period?"

Abby blushed. "Now." She whispered.

"Do you have it more than once a month?"

"Yes."

"Is it relatively heavy?"

"Yes."

"Dear girl, I am almost positive you are anemic and right now very dehydrated. I can give you a pill that will fix your irregularity. And we'll get plenty of fluids in you and you can also take an iron pill and you should be fine."

Abby sighed in relief. She knew it was something like that but had been too embarrassed to tell anyone.

"Let me go tell Jethro so that he can stop his worrying. Is that alright with you?"

"That's fine Duck. Thanks."

"Of course, dear. You need to stay with someone tonight…I assume..?

"Gibbs will let me stay with him." She answered.

Ducky left to tell Gibbs, and a couple of minutes later they both came back in. Gibbs had a soft expression on his face.

"Come on Abs. Lets go home."

**Sorry this had a lame ending. :/ Please don't stop reading my stories. I swear I'll do better on my next story.**


End file.
